Sombras de una pesadilla
by Redfooly
Summary: "La 4 guerra del Grial de una forma jamas vista"
**Aviso: Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, los derechos de los personajes y las obras son de sus respectivos autores y dueños.**

 **Inicio del Prólogo 1**

 **Lugar: Pasillos de la Torre de Reloj, Londres.**

 **En los pasillos de cierta torre, cierta persona estaba bastante enojada.**

¡AHHHHHRGGGGGG! ¡Que puede saber el de talento, de seguro él estaba celoso de mi trabajo!- Decía un malhumorado Waver Velvet tras haber sido humillado en el salón de conferencias por el Profesor Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald encargado de la clase de Círculo de Evocadores.

 **Y ustedes se preguntaran; el motivo es simple, creo que es mejor que lo lean ustedes mismos**.

 _Flashback._

El salón de conferencias estaba lleno por la Clase de Evocación del Profesor Archibald, mucho ruido puede escucharse en el salón por parte de los estudiantes ya que aunque estudiando para tener un futuro en el mundo de la magia, aún eran adolescentes así que es obvio que se comporten así.

Rayos, me quede dormido en la biblioteca por estudiar toda la noche y llene mis apuntes de saliva- dijo un estudiante en voz baja intentando quedarse despierto.

Ya quiero que acabe esto! tengo una cita con una bella chica después de esto!- dijo emocionado otro estudiante.

 **Ya saben lo usual en adolescentes.**

¡Oyeron que ese tipo Thomas está en la enfermería, al parecer estaba practicando un hechizo de fuego y termino incendiando su habitación!- dijo un estudiante a sus amigos.

 **Bueno, no tanto usual; pobre Thomas….**

 **Como toda clase esta se silencia cuando entra el profesor al aula.**

Guarden silencio, la clase ya comenzó, a menos que crean que ya saben todo esto - dijo el maestro de cabellos rubios en el pódium en el centro.

 **Esto va ir para largo, ¿qué les parecen si nos saltamos hasta la parte importante?.**

Antes de finalizar, déjenme recordarles esto –dijo el noble magus.

En el mudo de los magos, la línea de sangre lo significa todo, los secretos de la magia no pueden ser descubiertos en una sola generación, los padres les trasmiten el resultado de una vida de entrenamiento a sus hijos, siendo así que las familias de Magos con mayor influencia su poder es mayor, y ustedes se preguntaran por qué repito un tema que hasta un niño de 5 años sabe, es simple, un estudiante entrego un trabajo ayer , el titulo de dicho trabajo es "Como debe ser la magia en el nuevo siglo" rechazando todo lo anterior dicho y afirmando que con una mayor comprensión de los hechizos y un control más delicado del mana , le permitiría a cualquiera superar esta desventaja, o de forma más clara hasta el más débil intento de magus podría convertirse en un Magus de primera clase, aprendí gracias a esto que ustedes o más específicamente a Waver Velvet que aún tiene bastantes pensamientos infantiles, estoy bastante decepcionado que un estudiante piense así, tal vez debería abandonar el camino del magus y mejor se dedicara a escribir sus fantasías infantiles para niños - Hablo el maestro , mientras se mofaba en la última parte y haciendo que la clase se riese del autor de dicho trabajo.

 _Fin del Flashback._

 **Y eso es el motivo de que cierto estudiante estuviera enojado, ese estudiante estaba tan metido en su diatriba que no vio por donde iba y terminara chocando con un mensajero, cayendo al piso Waver.**

Disculpa, ¿estás bien?- pregunto el hombre de la mensajería preocupado.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo Waver levantándose del piso.

¿No serás un estudiante de la clase del Maestro Archibald ?- pregunto el hombre.

Eh?, a si si lo soy!- dijo el chico.

¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase?- pregunto el hombre.

E-estaba haciendo unos mandados al maestro Archibald- dijo el estudiante tratando de ocultar que se había escapado de la clase tras las burlas recibidas a él.

Mira sé que esto parecerá impropio pedirte un favor después de haberte tirado, pero podías entregarle este paquete, parece importante, pero ando atrasado con las entrega y podrían despedirme - dijo el trabajador de mensajería.

Claro, lo hare- dijo el adolescente.

 **Después de eso el hombre le dio el paquete y se fue.**

Importante, eh- dijo Waver.

 _Timeskip , Varios meses después._

 **Después de checar el paquete, vio que era un viejo pedazo de tela roja y en la nota adjunta dentro del paquete con la tela decía** _ **"Trozo del manto del rey de los conquistadores"**_ **, investigo al respecto y dio con los rumores que Kayneth iba a participar en una especie de torneo en Japón, llamado "** _ **La guerra del santo grial"**_ **e investigo al respecto en las bibliotecas de la Torre del Reloj y descubrió , lo que es un Servant, las 7 clases, lo básico sobre las 3 familias fundadoras y no sabía lo que más lo sorprendió , de que si ganaba el torneo se le concedería un deseo o que cierto vampiro estuviera involucrado en la creación dicho torneo.**

Un torneo en que las batallas son habilidad pura, donde títulos e influencias no son nada, ¡es perfecto para mí!- dijo el ahora Master , viendo los _"Sellos de Comando"_ en su mano derecha, acostado en una cama, él había hipnotizado a una pareja de ancianos llamados Glenn y Martha Mackenzie , para hacerles creer que es su nieto que viene del extranjero, también había decidido esconderse en un barrio residencial, en vez de algún lugar en la ciudad como un hotel o en el bosque para al menos despistar a la competencia ya que se les sería más difícil encontrarlo aquí.

 **Viejo, una cosa es esconderse para evitar a tus posibles asesinos, pero engañar a una pareja de ancianos…**

 _Timeskip, Ese mismo día, en la noche_

Despues de los problemas que eh tenido al secuestrar a los 3 gallos de una granja, ponerlos en el patio de la casa, hipnotizar a Glenn y Martha en el desayuno para ocultar mis sellos, preparar el circulo de invocación, ¡ al fin voy a invocar a mi Servant!- dijo Waver.

Después de colocar el catalizador en el círculo, empezó a realizar el canto de invocación.

 _¡Llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar!_

 _Repite cinco veces._

 _Pero cada vez que esté lleno, destrúyelo_

 _Una base de plata y hierro._

 _Una base de piedra, y el Archiduque de los Contratos._

 _Y mi ancestro, mi gran maestro, Schweinorg._

 _Una pared para bloquear la caída del viento._

 _Las puertas de los puntos cardinales cercanas._

 _Saca la corona, sigue el camino que conduce a la horquilla del Reino._

 _Presta atención a mis palabras._

 _Mi voluntad creara vuestro cuerpo,_

 _y vuestra espada creara mi destino._

 _Presta atención al llamado del Santo Grial,_

 _Si vosotros accedéis a mi voluntad y razón,_

 _entonces responded._

 _Por la presente juro.._

 _que voy a ser todo lo bueno que hay en el mundo._

 _Que alejare a todo el mal del mundo._

 _Vos, envuelto por las tres grandes palabras de poder,_

 _ven y acudid desde el Circulo de inhibición..._

 _¡Guardián de la Balanza Celestial!_

 **Y se viene Iskander!**

Oye, ¿tú eres mi Master?- pregunto un pequeño imp, de color morado, con un pañuelo rojo amarrado al cuello, con una carita feliz en el vientre y guantes rojos, que había salido del circulo de invocación.

… estoy jodido-dijo Waver aun no creyendo lo que veía.

 **Si, si lo estas.**

 **Fin del Prólogo 1**

 **Gracias por leer esto, tratare de mejorar mi forma de escribir para traerles cosas de mejor calidad.**

 **Supongo que es obvio quien es el Servant de Waver , por cierto todos los Masters tendrán a sus respectivas clases, Kiritsugu con Saber, Tokiomi con Archer , etc., pero no a sus respectivos servants, cambie a todos.**

 **Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.**

 **Pista, del próximo servant: Azul.**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo: Prologo 2**_


End file.
